1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to battery connectors and more particularly to solid bar connectors rigidly securing a plurality of batteries in parallel for operation and stability during movement of the carrying vehicle.
2. Description of Prior Art
Often a plurality of automotive batteries are used in a single vehicle, particularly in heavy trucks and machinery. A plurality of batteries utilized by such vehicles are conventionally connected by a series of cable in parallel; i.e., all of the positive terminals are connected by one or more cables and all of the negative terminals are connected together by one or more terminals. While the electrical operation of such connected batteries is acceptable, the joined assembly can be somewhat loose and even unstable particularly if the vehicle encounters rough terrain and absorbs a series of shocks. Under such circumstances, the batteries can move with respect to each other because of the cable connection and in many instances, if they are not otherwise secured to the vehicle body, they can become dislodged from their mounting bracket and fall to the ground.
Additionally, conventional cable system can be subject to corrosion near the battery terminal since moisture and other foreign substances can find its way under the cable insulation and initiate corrosion ultimately causing current short outs or no flow at all.
A different form of terminal connector is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,077 wherein a circular engaging clamp is formed by flattening one end of the tubular member, drilling holes in the two ends of the flattened portion and shaping it conform to the round terminal so that it can be pushed downwardly around the terminal and tightened with a screw or by friction. This type of connector is an improvement over cable covered with insulation because of minimizing the corrosion likelihood, however it can be dislodged when the carrying vehicle is jolted and slide upwardly of the terminal and perhaps off the vehicle.
Thus, there is a particular need to develop a battery connector assembly that firmly connect the batteries together in a rigid configuration to avoid corrosion and dislodgment of the battery assembly from the vehicle. It is to that need that the present invention is directed.